A WOMAN'S HEART IS A SEA OF SECRETS
by TiGeR021
Summary: Arial has it going pretty good for her...minus the fact that her dad blames her for her mom's death. But when something HUGE happens, can Zac and Arianna help her cope?


_**Kay every1...this is just some brainstorms that I was having. I have written this part from about 12am to about 4:30am. (I had to find an actresses and actors or singers so I could picture them when I wrote my story). This is my first one so don't hate!! I kno not much has happened, but I am trying 2 jus explain 4 future references!!**_

"_GO! GO! GO!" The coach screamed at us as we dribbled the basketball down the court. The smell of sweat and food filled the gym and the sounds of the crowds cheering their home team on. This was are last game before the champion ships and my legs were tired from doing so much splits. What? You think that I would actually play basketball? No thank you, I rather cheer in my mini cheerleading skirt that barely grazed my bottom and my band-aid top that perfectly showed off my perky breasts. (In case you don't know what a band-aid top is, its like a tub top with out the tube part, only the part that covers the boobs.) Sounds sluty I know, but when you have a tan, toned torso and tan, firm thighs, you would want to show it off to. _

_I was the cheer captain, so it's my job to look good. I guess you could say I look like Hayden Panettiere. It sounds like I am your normal rich girl and I have the perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect everything. That's not the case._

_My mom died when I was three so I cant remember much about her, but my sister, Ariana, tells me stories about her all the time. Ariana is basically my twin, look wise anyway. We look as alike as Hilary and Haley Duff. Ariana has black hair and I have bleach blonde, natural of course. People at school call us the "Turner Twins", though we aren't twins. She is actually a year older than me. I know that makes it so she was only four when mom died, but Ariana has a photographic memory and remembers just about anything else._

_Mom died giving birth to me so dad blames me for her dieing. He never speaks to me, and when he does it is only to command me to do something for him or to yell at me. He treats my sister like an angel though, he says that I should try to be more like her even though we act the same. He doesn't like to even look at me either, Ariana says it's because I am a spitten image of my mother. Dad says that I am a waste of space and air. I usually cry myself to sleep at night, but Ariana can hear me and she always comes into my room and tries to comfort me. It never works._

"_Arial get me another beer!" Arthur yells, he doesn't like for me to call him dad._

_I scurry to the refrigerator and there is no cold ones. I grab a warm one on the counter and go over to where he was sitting, in old red recliner by the television._

_He rips it out of my little hands and takes a sip and spits it out on the carpet. "This isn't cold you little shit! Go get me a COLD one!" You could the smell of his previous beer on his breath._

_I flinch as he yells in my face, "but Arfur, dey are all warm."_

_He stands up and slaps me across the head, "then put it in a glass of ice dumb ass!"_

_I fall to the floor when he slaps me and start to cry but know not to or that will lead to more hits. So I just wipe my eyes with the back of my head and take the can and put it into a glass full of ice, then give it back to him. I turn to go up the stairs to my room and see Ariana standing there. She is only five, so she can't do anything about dad but watch and hope that he doesn't hurt me too much. I go past her up the stairs to my room, it only has a bed and a closet with some clothes. I snuggle into the little, torn sheet and cry myself to sleep._

"GOOOO EAGLES!" We cheer as Carson Wade makes the winning shot. We get into our pyramid and of course I'm on top. We have two guy cheerleaders, Zayne and Caleb, who catch the person on top. We do our arm movements and what not, then Zayne and Caleb catch me. Caleb always puts his hand in my skirt just enough to satisfy himself when he catches me. I don't really mind it too much. I think it's kind of cute that he likes me, but my best friend, Zac, could beg to differ.

After the players and the cheerleaders took their showers, I met Zac on the court. Zac is tall, chocolate brown hair, and sky blue eyes. We have been really close friends since we were born. Our moms were best friends when they were preggers with us, so I guess that friendship carried over to ours. We can tell each other anything, we always play around, we go shopping together, go to movies, just about what you would do with a girl friend.

"Hey Zac!" I said as I greeted him with a hug and put my arm in his.

"Hey Arial, nice game." We started walking towards the doors.

"Yeah, it was fun tonight because the crowd really got into it. I guess because it was the game to determine if we went to champs or not."

We came to my Mustang GT and Zac opened the door for me, "can I drive it?" He begged me to usually do that. He loved driving it, though he doesn't like that fact that it's a Plum Purple. I always try to tell him that it's so dark that you can't really tell, but he says that you can see it in the light.

"Do you have to even ask anymore?" I got in the _passengers _seat, "You know I don't care. I swear, I think that you drive Candy more than I do!"

Zac looked at me curiously, "who is Candy?" He started the engine and it purred.

"Um…my car, DUH." I turned on the radio, Leavin' by Jesse McCartney was on. It is my favorite song of the moment and Zac knew that.

"First of all, _why_ would you name your car?" he turned my radio channel, "and second, why do you listen to Jesse McCartney?"

I pressed 1 on the buttons below the screen, but Zac changed my 107.7 channel to some alternative channel. "First of all, you know I like naming things that are important to me. Second, I like Jesse's music because he is a good artist. And _third_…" I paused and changed 1 back to 107.7, "stop changing my buttons!" I playfully smacked him on the arm.

We stopped at a stop light and Zac looked over at me, "since _I'm_ important are you going to name me too?" We drove by a little café, "hey Arial want to get something to eat?" He pointed to a little light blue café with a classic door, it was called _Roberto's Café. _Sometimes me and Zac would drive there for lunch at school.

"Do you have any money on you?" I pointed to his jeans.

"Uh…could we split the bill?" he raised his eyes brows hopefully.

"That's a 'no' I suppose? That's fine, you know I don't mind paying. I just can't believe you are hungry at ten o'clock though!"

We pulled into the little parking lot, I grabbed my black leather hand bag, and we went in.

The place was empty. I wasn't surprised and I was about to tell Zac that I could just cook for him, but then my friend Cherry (pronounced Sheri) came out in a uniform, so I thought that we could leave her a tip.

We took our places at the green booth and Cherry asked us what we wanted as our drinks.

"I'll have a water," I answered.

"I'll have a mountain dew please," Zac answered with a smile.

--

**Zac's POV**

I wanted so badly to tell her how I feel about her. Her bleach blonde hair that smells like wild roses, her hazel eyes that are a never ending sea of secrets, and her well toned and tan body is to _die_ for. 

I never really felt feelings for her until the seventh grade. I remember that I came over to her house as usual to just hang out. Her dad told me to go on up to her room, and I didn't know that she was changing. I opened the door and she was wearing a pink bra and underwear set with red lace for the trim. She didn't scream though, she acted like she didn't care that I saw her. She just told me that she'd be out in a second. That night I dreamed about her.

I still have that picture in my mind like it was yesterday, and when she wears that cheer leading outfit it brings back that memory. Now we are juniors in high school, and I still haven't told her. She has plenty of boyfriends, I was jealous of all of them. They got to kiss her, hold her, all the things I've been longing to do. She was the most popular girl and I was the school bully-ee (aka I got beaten up on all the time).

We got our meals, she ordered the grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomato, and I got the roast beef sandwich with lettuce and tomato.

After our meals, she dropped me off at my house and drove home to hers. I regretted not telling her once again, she would never like me though. She already told me that she likes Carson Wade, so what's the point? I rather keep us friends then it be awkward between us.

**So what do u thnk?? Should Zac tell Arial how he feels about her? Or should he keep it to himself? What happens to Arial when she gets home late after a game?? What does Ariana do?? Hmmm….plez review!! i will appreciate it!!**


End file.
